Surrogate Sisters
by gracewright
Summary: Bobby has taken in many kids over the years, but only a few have become his surrogate children; Sam and Dean, and two sisters named Camden and Taylor. The sisters get into trouble on a hunt and Bobby calls the only other hunters he trusts: the Winchester brothers. Will the boys bond with these surrogate siblings? Or will Sam and especially Dean be destroyed by them?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello everyone! It's been a while since I've written anything, so I'm trying to ease into it **____** This is a preview of the story, so if you like it please leave a comment and review! *Entire sentences in italics are someone's thoughts* **_

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

He'd always looked after Dean and Sam, and no doubt that they held a special place in his heart. But they were just a couple of the children that had stayed with him over the years, and currently, he was trying to help a couple of the others.

"For God's sake girl! You hold still or I'll actually try to hurt you," Bobby muttered for what seemed like the hundredth time in just a few minutes. His patient stilled for a short while but quickly resumed her squirming, this time hollering at the figure across the room.

"Shit! Taylor, give me that booze," she demanded, bloody hand already outstretched expectantly. Taylor moved across the room, and went to hand over the bottle of Heineken she was currently drinking from. At the last second though she snatched it back.

"Nope. Sorry sister, but alcohol would only make you bleed more not less. Which would suck since I'm probably gonna be the one stuck cleaning it up."

With a frustrated huff, Bobby jammed the needle he was using roughly through her skin and tugged the black thread taught, sealing up the gash that zig-zagged across her shoulder blades. "Camie, I mean it. I can make this worse," he spoke sternly to the now writhing woman on the couch.

"Okay, okay!" she gasped as Bobby settled back into stitching her up.

"Now how about you ladies tell me how this happened," he said, shooting a glance between the two.

"She was just being a dumb-ass," Taylor, the oldest by three years grumbled to herself, lifting the beer to her lips and glaring at her younger sister over the rim.

"Dumb-ass?! Try saving your ass! If it weren't for me, you'd be unrecognizable right now," came the sharp reply.

"Alright, enough! Start from the beginning Taylor," Bobby spoke up, effectively silencing both of them.

"We found some newspaper articles talking about weird deaths in Minnesota, like walls falling on people and death by shoelace. We headed out there several days ago but we weren't getting anywhere. The locals didn't know anything so we were considering leaving. A couple days ago though, we spoke with the latest victim's neighbor. I don't know why, but she made us uncomfortable. We were tailing her when yesterday, we followed her out to this warehouse. Turns out she was a witch, and her coven jumped us. She was going to roast me with a spell, but Camie got to me first and ended up slicing her back on metal as we high tailed it outta there." Taylor finished her story with a heavy sigh and a swig of beer.

Bobby shook his head as he tied off the thread. These sisters had a way of getting into the kind of trouble he thought only Winchesters were capable of.

"Thanks for patching me up Bobby, and sorry about dropping in like that. We needed some place to regroup before nailing those bitches," Camie said as she gingerly sat up. He turned around quickly as she settled her shirt back in place.

"Good God girl! Don't you have a shred of decency?"

"What'cha mean? You're like family! And besides, You've had to stitch me up enough that you've seen it all anyway," she replied with a slight shrug that had her gritting her teeth in pain as her body was reminded of the new wound.

Bobby stood and stretched on his way to the kitchen. "I'm gonna go make some calls. Seems like you two idjits might need some help." _Yep,_ he thought to himself. He had the perfect hunters in mind. Bout damn time his surrogate kids met each other anyway, he thought as he pulled up Deans number.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNPSNPSNPSNPSNPSNPSNPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNS

_**So? What do you think? If you liked what you read and would like to read more, please leave a review! I apologize for any grammatical mistakes. Also, though this first one has heavy emphasis on the sisters, the next chapters are gonna be more on the brothers. Thanks so much!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**So here's the second chapter of this story! Thanks for the reviews, and I hope you all like this. . . But first, a recap.**_

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

**Recap**

Bobby stood and stretched on his way to the kitchen. "I'm gonna go make some calls. Seems like you two idjits might need some help." _Yep,_ he thought to himself. He had the perfect hunters in mind. Bout damn time his surrogate kids met each other anyway, he thought as he pulled up Dean's number.

**Dean POV**

It's two in the morning, and I had just managed to fall asleep when my phone rings. I groan as I roll over and grab it, the screen lighting up with Bobby's name. We'd just finished a crazy hunt involving werewolves _and_ vampires that made the Twilight saga look boring, and all I want is to sleep. But if Bobby sees fit to call this early, I'll give him the benefit of the doubt and assume it's important.

"Hello," I answer, my voice rough with exhaustion. Bobby's voice filters through the phone, sounding as tired as I feel.

"Hey son, sorry for calling so late."

"Not a problem. What are you calling about?" I ask as I walk to the bathroom and close the door so the phone call won't wake Sam.

"Well, I got some hunters here who could use your help on a job they started in Minnesota. They got pretty banged up and needed an extra set of hands." He replied, and it didn't slip past me that there was affection in his voice as he talked about them.

"What are we talking about here Bobby?" He sighs heavily, and I know I'm not gonna like his answer.

"Coven of witches, they've been killing people in Blue Earth."

I run my hand over my face. _Sonnuva bitch! _ Bobby continues, unaware of my mental outburst.

"If you boys could get see fit to head over here in the morning, I can introduce you. You working on anything else right now?"

"Nah, we just finished up. We can head over in the morning," I sigh.

"Great! See ya then," he says, and I can tell he's about to hang up.

"Bobby!" I say quickly, making him pause. "You sound like these hunters mean something special to you . . . If you don't mind me asking, why are you so concerned about them? This doesn't sound like a super hard job. I know you mentioned that they got torn up, but so do a lot of other hunters." I sit waiting for an answer, not really thinking that I'd get one. Just when I think he's hung up on me, I hear him huff quietly.

"They remind me a lot of you and Sam. Siblings hunting with no parents in the picture anymore. Personalities are similar too."

"So?" I question. "Sorry Bobby, but you know we can take care of ourselves, so chances are these guys can too."

"No you moron! It's different with them. For starters they're sisters not brothers, and while I'm all for women's rights, hunting is a hard life for a couple of girls and you know I'm right. Secondly, they're younger than you boys were when you started hunting without yer daddy."

I stand for a second, just taking that in. Hunting is hard enough as a man and damn near impossible as a woman. Not to mention sisters . . . Well, it was rare to say the least. Coming back to the present I ask, "How old are they?"

"The oldest just turned 20, and the younger is 17." _Holy shit that's young!_

"And you're letting them hunt?!" I practically shout.

"Oh sure, I tried forcing them to stay, but it's like talking to a brick wall. I have experience in that," he mutters sarcastically. I his pointed remark and massage my forehead in frustration.

"Okay, we'll be there soon."

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

Sunlight wakes me up, spilling in through the crappy motel curtains. My eyes flicker over to the clock, and seeing 8:32 flashing slowly, I force my tired mind out of the security of sleep. "Sam," I call, swinging my legs over the side of the bed, voice gravelly from disuse. "Sam!" I call again, grabbing a pillow and smacking him in the face. A muffled string of curse words comes from beneath the pillow as I saunter over to the coffee maker and begin setting it up. Sam sits up, his long fluffy hair bushing out around his head. He tiredly scrubs his eyes and staggers to the coffee pot which is already beginning to fill. I grab a mug and fill it for him so he can't burn himself. _He's so frigging uncoordinated when he's tired, _I shake my head, handing him the cup and steering him over to a chair in the corner. After a few sips I can see his eyes lose their glazed look as he slowly wakes up and takes in his surroundings.

"So Bobby called last night. He wants us to meet up with a couple hunters at his place, help them finish a job over in Minnesota," I say as I grab another mug for myself. Sam nods taking in the information before responding.

"Have we met them before?"

I shake my head, sipping from my blistering hot coffee. "Nope, but Bobby vouches for 'em, gave me a few basics on them, but not much." When he stares at me expectantly, I continue. "Apparently they're sisters, 17 and 20, they usually work alone, but they got into trouble on a hunt and could use some help." I try to make it sound casual, but Sam nearly spews coffee across the room anyways.

"17 and 20?!" he sputters, trying to catch his breath. "Bobby's letting them hunt alone?" Sam flexes his fingers with anger, and even though I agree with him, I can't let Bobby get blamed for this.

"Oh come on Sam! We started hunting way earlier than that. Besides, they're not really alone, they do have each other."

"That's bullshit Dean. Dad never let us hunt without him, not while I was still a teenager. It was the one thing he did right!" I sigh heavily and take a gulp of coffee.

"Well Bobby said he's tried making them quit, but they wouldn't listen." Sam glares at me and I shrug. "Look Sammy, if they want to be stubborn that's their fault not his. Let's just get over there and help as best we can." He grumbles under his breath, but doesn't say anything else as he grabs his bag and heads for the bathroom. I roll my eyes and start packing my stuff. He won't stay mad at Bobby for long; the only person he's truly capable of holding a grudge against is our dad. Sammy makes a good point though. Our lives have been hell in large part due to how we were raised, but dad at the very least never let us hunt on our own. It makes me curious about these hunters' lives.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

_**Well that's chapter 2 for ya! Hope you enjoyed. . . Please leave a review and thanks for reading! The next chapter should be up soon-ish, but posting times may vary due to my college schedule. Apologies in advance *humble bow***_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello again, and once more I'm sorry about the longer time for uploading! College is new to me and is still kicking my butt :3 As always, please leave a review if you like what you read; they're very encouraging!**_

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

**Recap**

He won't stay mad at Bobby for long; the only person he's truly capable of holding a grudge against is our dad. Sammy makes a good point though. Our lives have been hell in large part due to how we were raised, but dad at the very least never let us hunt on our own. It makes me curious about these hunters' lives.

**Bobby POV**

I'm downstairs making lunch when I hear someone coming down the stairs. Glancing over my shoulder, I see Taylor enter the kitchen, black curly hair still wet from her shower. She leans against the doorframe and looks around in confusion. "Where's Camie? She's not upstairs, so I thought she'd be in here with you." I shake my head and rummage around my shelves for a cutting board.

"Nah, that girl's out in the yard entertaining the dog." She nods slowly and takes a seat at the table, opening up a book on spells and hexes. The phone rings and I set down the tomato I was gonna slice, opting instead to answer the phone. "Singer salvage," I say.

"Hiya Bobby," Dean's voice echoes down the phone. "I just called to say we should be there in a couple hours. Wanted to give you a heads up so you don't shoot us." I can hear the humor in his voice, but that don't mean I'm gonna let it slide.

"That's _real_ funny Dean. Just get yer asses over here in one piece." I hang the phone up and chuckle to myself. Taylor looks up from her book and smirks.

"Well I'm glad we aren't the only ones who can get that reaction." I glare at her and she holds her hands up in surrender. "Just saying," she mutters.

"Yeah, sure ya were. Go tell yer sister that lunch is ready," I direct. She closes her book and leaves in search of Camie.

**Sam POV**

We've been driving since 9 this morning and it's already nearing 4 o'clock. I sigh and try to find a way to stretch my legs out. Unfortunately though, this car wasn't designed for anyone over 5'9''. I glance at Dean cause although he's been driving in relative silence, I know he's got to be feeling pretty cramped right now. "Hey Dean, lets pull off for a bit at the next gas station," I suggest, my voice creaky from not speaking for a while. He take his eyes off the road just long enough to check the gas levels and nods his head ever so slightly.

"Yeah, baby could use a fuel stop," he agrees. Relieved, I settle back in the seat and let my thoughts take over. I understand that Bobby knows these girls, but that doesn't mean that I feel completely comfortable just trusting them to have our backs on a hunt. And then there's the question that been bugging me for a while now; _how_ does Bobby know them? I mean, he knows us because we lived with him on and off for so long. I suppose it's possible that they did too, but I always assumed we were the only kids he looked after. Not sure why I think that though.

The only reason why I'm not objecting to this is because I trust Bobby; if it weren't for that, I'd be demanding we turn the car around. I sneak another look at Dean as we turn into a BP station. He has total faith in Bobby, and I know that even though he's never met these hunters, he'll do everything in his power to help them on Bobby's word. I'm brought out of my thoughts when Dean bangs on my window making me jump. I open the door and climb out, joints popping back into place as I stretch my 6'4'' frame.

"You seemed pretty deep in thought there Sasquatch. Something you wanna share with the class?" Dean questions while he inserts the nozzle into the gas tank. I start to shake my head, but reconsider and cautiously clear my throat.

"Well, I just don't know if we can trust these hunters. We've never met them to our knowledge, not to mention that we don't even know their names!" I sigh in frustration and run a hand through my unruly hair. He shoots me a look before replying about like I expected.

"You're right, we don't know them. But we do know Bobby, and he would never put us in danger by partnering us with hunters he didn't trust. So we're going to help and that's all there is to it Sam."

I hold up my hands in an appeasing gesture. "Alright! That's why I didn't even suggest turning the car around." He nods apparently satisfied, and goes in to pay for the gas. When he comes back out, we climb in the car and pull back onto the road. My eyes find their way to the clock; 45 minutes left to drive.

**Bobby POV**

_Those boys should be getting here pretty soon_, I think when the clock catches my eye reading 4:37. My eyes then move around the study locating the girls. Taylor's reading again though it's a different book, this one about what looks like prehistoric art. Shaking my head, I keep looking till I see Camie over at the computer, fingers tapping out a rhythm on the desk. I watch her get more and more agitated until she finally stands up and heads for the door. "I'm going out for a smoke," she tosses over her shoulder as the door slams shut behind her.

I look at Taylor again, a confused expression plastered on my face. "I thought you got her to quit that habit?" She rolls her eyes and sighs heavily, running a hand over her bruised face (courtesy of the witches).

"Yeah, I did. We had a tough job a while back though, and she started again. But hey, when she's dying of lung cancer in a hospital bed at 30, I can tell her I told you so." It's my turn to roll my eyes now. These girls are still so young and already up shit creek without a paddle when it comes to vices. _The older drinks, and the younger drinks and smokes. They have such a peachy future ahead of them._ Taylor stares at the door for a second as if deciding something, before gently shaking her head and going back to her book. _She was probably thinking if she wanted to go stop her sister._ I agree with her choice though, there's no way Camie would listen to her. She'd just get defensive which would make Taylor snarky, which would lead to a fight I'd have to break up and quite frankly, I am tired of getting involved in sibling disputes. Just then I hear the familiar rumble of a 67' chevy pull up to the house.

**Dean POV**

We pull up at Bobby's house and the first thing that catches my eye as I step from the car is the young woman perched on the hood of a junker, smoking a cigarette. She looks like she's tall, maybe 5'10'' and muscular, though the muscle does little to disguise her curvy (dare I say slightly plump) figure. Don't get me wrong, she isn't fat far from it, but her figure is definitely feminine. After that observation, I take in the rest of her appearance. She's wearing a black wife beater and ratty black shorts, her feet bare. The outfit shows off her multiple tattoos . . . and boy do I mean multiple. Her fingers, wrists, forearms, chest, legs, and feet are sporting the creative body art. Finally, my eyes travel upwards to her head and . . . Good God, there are really no words. Her hair is long and frizzy, most likely due to continuous beaching and coloring. I mean shit! Her hair is not one, not two, hell, not even five, but at least ten different neon colors. It looks like someone has poured melted candy over her head. The colors trickle in blues and purples down past the multiple piercings in her ears, finally ending in lime green at her elbows. My gaze moves to her face, landing on a nose ring before finding her eyes and having to take a breath. Like mine, her eyes are green. However unlike my sharp forest green, hers border on gold. The green and gold in her eyes are encompassed by a thick inky black ring. They stand out all the more because of her suntanned skin.

She moves from her position by the car and, cigarette in hand, starts walking towards us. By this time Sam has gotten out of the car and gotten a good look at her. We exchange shocked glances as she finally reaches us.

"I'm assuming you're the hunters Bobby called in as backup?" She asks, and it's only then that we can see the deep bruising along her jaw and collarbone.

"That'd be us," I answer with a grin as I hear the front door open followed by Bobby's familiar voice.

"Glad you boys' are here. Come on inside and we'll do introductions. You come in too," he orders pointing at the girl before turning back inside. We start walking towards the house, hearing a mumbled "yeah, yeah" behind us as we do.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

_**So there you have it! Next chapter you meet the other sister and learn a bit about their story. Also, you get to see the boys from the sisters' perspective! Please review!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello all! So sorry that this is being uploaded so late, but I'm starting final projects for all my classes and they're kicking my butt :3 Thanks for the reviews and favorites. . . Here ya'll go!**_

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

**Recap**

"Glad you boys are here. Come on inside and we'll do introductions. You come too," he orders pointing at the girl before turning back inside. We both start walking towards the house, hearing a muttered "yeah, yeah" behind us as we do.

**Dean POV**

We step inside and are immediately assaulted by the familiar smells of leather, paper and booze. Following Bobby into the study, we see the other sister sitting in one of Bobby's arm chairs reading . . . does that say prehistoric art? These two women look about as similar as apples and oranges. Where the other woman has a decent figure, this one has curves for miles. She looks to be shorter than her sister, maybe 5'8''. She's wearing long black jeans and a Bauhaus t-shirt, feet covered with red and black socks. I can see one tattoo on the inside of her arm, but otherwise her pale (like haven't seen the sun in years pale) skin is ink free. Her hair is long, black, and _very_ curly, falling in thick corkscrews down to her waist. She's got less piercings than her sister too; the only one that catches my attention is a black (seems to be a theme with them) septum ring. Finally I see her eyes, and just like her sister's they're startling. I find myself staring into crystal blue irises rimmed with black.

When we come to a halt in the doorway, she closes her book and her sister steps around Sam and I to join her. Bobby's standing off to the side a bit as he starts the introductions.

"Girls, these are Sam and Dean Winchester. They've agreed to help ya finish the hunt," he points to each of us as he says our names. Clearing his throat he sets about introducing the sisters. "These are Camden," he motions to 'candy hair', "and Taylor," motioning to 'snow white'. I wait for him to give us their last name, but it doesn't come.

"No last name?" Sam sounds confused, his voice lowering in pitch. Bobby clears his throat again and shifts his weight, looking aggravated.

"Well, that's a bit of a difficult thing," he hems, remaining shifty until Taylor speaks up.

"Our last name is Wright, but all our official documents say Singer."

"Wait, what?!" My eyes narrow and I whip my glare over to Bobby.

"They lived with me for a couple a' years till Taylor turned 18 and could legally look after Camden," He explains seeming a little embarrassed at not having told us before now. _Good! For crying out loud, that's a pretty big thing to never mention!_

"When did this happen?" Sam questions his face still registering shock.

"They came to live with me the same year I booted yer daddy out with the touchy end of my shotgun." I watch the sister's faces as he says this, and notice their surprise. _If only they knew exactly how much history there really is between our family and Bobby. _I smirk and nod my head.

"That explains it."

We stand there in silence for a minute before Bobby cuts it. "Now that that's over, ya'll should get to know each other. I need to speak with you boys first though," he says pointing to the kitchen. We follow him in and he shuts the door after us.

He stares at us intently for a while then says, "You know you boys are like my sons right?" I nod slowly and share a look with Sam. _Where is this going?_

"Yeah Bobby, we know."

He crosses his arms. "Good. Since you realize that, there's something else you should know. Those girls in there are like my daughters." He takes a breath and fixes us with a signature Bobby glare. "In other words, you hurt them in any way and we'll have a problem. I'll make sure they know the same goes for you two." With that he pivots and marches back into the study with a "wait here for a second" tossed over his shoulder.

I turn so I'm face to face with Sam and we just look at each other before he says what we're both thinking. "What exactly happened with them?" I shake my head, for once completely without answers.

"I don't know Sammy. But I can tell you right now that I'm going to figure it out." He nods his head, silently agreeing with me just as Bobby walks back in.

"You go on in there. I'll give ya'll some time by yerselves to get to know each other," he says shooing us towards the door we originally had come through. We step into the study and see Camden and Taylor sitting on the couch. Taking a deep breath, I step forward and pull up a desk chair leaving the arm chair for Sam.

**Camden POV**

If I was curious about these guys before, then I'm dying now after Bobby just threatened to disown us if we ever hurt them. I shift a little closer to Taylor, trying to absorb a little of her seeming calm around these strangers. I'm trying really hard to act confidant and it's working, but as per my usual, I'm extremely uncomfortable. I saw the boys out in the yard when they first got here, but I didn't really get a chance to 'look' at them. Now that I'm sitting across from them, I can study all their features and, damn! The Winchester boys are fine! Although, they're fixing me and Taylor with some pretty unwavering attention and I gotta say it's making me uncomfortable.

One of them, Dean if I remember correctly, clears his throat and I can tell he's gonna start the interrogation. "So, you used to live with Bobby? Are your parents hunters?" he asks, his voice straining to sound normal but failing miserably. There's an awkward silence as Taylor and I share a look, deciding what to say.

Finally she says, "No, our parents died when Camie was 3." More awkward silence then Sam intervenes.

"I'm so sorry! Uh, do you mind if I ask how they died?"

Taylor glances at me and I realize that it's my turn to answer. "Our dad came home one night and made us watch as he beat our mother to death with a meat tenderizer, then slit his own throat." I look up and see traces of horror and revulsion on their faces. "He was possessed," I say in belated explanation. The brothers nod their heads as our father's actions suddenly make sense. Leaning back, I flash my teeth in a grin that doesn't quite reach my eyes. "Your turn guys. Yer parents hunters?"

I watch as a pained look flits across Dean's face till it's quickly shut behind a mask of indifference. Sam sees Dean's reaction and purses his lips but answers nonetheless. "Our mom, she . . . she died when Dean was 4 and I was 6 months. Our dad died a couple months ago; he became a hunter after our mom's death." A pause and then, "They were both killed by the same demon."

"Wow, I'm sorry!" Taylor quickly responds, and I Sam gives a nod of acknowledgment. I can tell that this is still a delicate topic for them and rush to change the subject.

"So, how old are both of you?" Dean catches the sudden change in topic and smiles his thanks.

"I'm 26 and Sammy here's 22. Bobby said you're 20," he points to Taylor who nods, "and 17?" he finishes pointing at me.

"Yep," I agree with a sharp nod which sets my hair flying. Dean looks like he's deciding whether or not to say something, then finally sighing.

"I've been trying to be polite, but I've gotta say this," he starts, ignoring the blistering glare Sam's giving him. "That hair is like a gigantic neon arrow, calling attention to you. How are you managing to stay alive with this job? And now that I'm thinking about it, how do you manage getting info on hunts? 'Cause I'm pretty sure that cops and feds don't have hair like that."

I don't hear any mocking or belittling in his voice, only a little curiosity and amusement. So I push back my automatic defensiveness, as Taylor quietly chuckles and Sam blushes, proof positive that he was curious too. "Well, when we're hunting I wear it up under a hat. And you're right that I can't pass as any type of G-man. My sister passes as the fed, and I'm usually the druggie, dealer, hooker, or other unsavory character." _Yes, I can remember several times even passing as a head hunter . . . although I looked a bit too young for that job._

I watch the brothers think about my answer, and while they do, I take the chance to really look at them. Sam is taller than Dean, though that's not saying much, 'cause they're both huge! Sam's slightly broader with a bulkier frame, but Dean looks to have more muscle in proportion to his size than Sam does. I glance between the two for more points of comparison and notice their eyes and, well, faces in general. Where Dean has piercing green eyes, Sam's are more muted, kinda brownish-bluish hazel. Sam's jaw is square, with strong cheekbones and a broad nose and forehead; definitely masculine, but softened by his long floaty hair. Dean on the other hand has gentle tapered features with an oval face, and high rounded cheekbones. However, while he's clearly masculine, his light dusting of freckles, large eyes, long lashes, and soft mouth give him an androgynous flare. _ If for nothing else, these boys will be great eye candy._

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

_**Okay guys that's all I've got right now, I'll try to get more up soon. Please review!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**So sorry about the HUGE wait guys! Finals are trying to murder me *starts panicking* Okay, here's the next chapter. Please Review! They make me happy and let me know people are still reading. . .**_

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

**Recap**

I watch the brothers think about my answer, and while they do, I take the chance to really look at them. _If for nothing else, these boys will be great eye candy._

**Sam POV**

These sisters are really weird, I gotta say. Not just weird though, weirdly similar to us. Same type of ridiculously sad backstory, and tough personalities. Camden seems a lot like Dean, and from what I've seen, Taylor seems like me. While I'm still sorting out who's similar to who, Bobby comes marching into the room, massive first aid kit in his hands.

"With all the excitement going on, I nearly forgot about yer wound check and bandage change," he says, addressing Camden. She wrinkles her nose and crosses her arms, mouth opening to reject the caregiving.

"Come on Bobby, I'm fine! Taylor, tell him that nothing is wrong with me!" She whines looking to her sister who I can tell isn't about to take her side on this. Taylor snorts and shakes her head in what I guess is amusement.

"There's plenty wrong with you, but even if we disregard that, you have nearly 60 stitches! So just shut up Camie, and let Bobby fix you."

My mind blanks, only able to hear one part of her response. _60 stitches?! That's more than a scratch, more than a little injury._ My eyes narrow and I look more carefully at her, but aside from the deep bruising covering them both, I can't see anything. Which means that it must be covered with clothing. I glance over at Dean and see him checking as well, coming to the same conclusion.

Camden , apparently having lost the fight, leans over so her chest is parallel to the floor and slowly peals her shirt up, leaving her back exposed. A large rectangle of gauze is taped to her shoulder blades, decorated with bloody ooze. I grimace as Bobby carefully removes it and the actual wound makes an appearance. Bobby quickly sets about checking the stitching, smearing ointment on her skin, and taping down fresh gauze.

"Well," I chuckle, "I guess that's why you needed help finishing." Camden (Camie? I don't know anymore) slides her shirt back over the gauze and rolls her eyes at me as she sits up.

**Taylor POV**

I take a deep breath after Camie pulls her shirt back down; that wound is definitely impressive. I'm a little uncomfortable having her finish the hunt, but I suppose that would be why Bobby called in Sam and Dean. Now that I'm thinking about it though. . . "We should probably start thinking about the hunt guys," I say catching Camie's eye. She stands and leaves the room for a second before coming back with a map of Minnesota and our hunting journal.

Dean grabs the map from her and unrolls it on the center coffee table. "I'm guessing this is where you got jumped?" He asks pointing to an industrial area circled in red.

"Yep. And this," I point to a town a few miles from the red circle, "is where the witch we were tailing lives."

The boys nod and Dean re-rolls the map. "Great, we can stay in a motel outside of town."

Sam stands and stretches, his shoulders popping into place. He directs a smile at me, dimples on full display as he asks, "How long are you both gonna need before you're ready to go?"

I stand as well and am once again struck by how freaking tall they are! "We're ready whenever. . . Our bags are still packed from before," I quickly answer, giving him a small smile in return.

"Awesome! Get your stuff brought out and lets hit the road," Dean says, grabbing the map off the table and heading for the door. Sam follows while me and Camie grab our bags from Bobby's spare bedroom.

We step onto the front porch only to hear yelling.

"NO! What's wrong baby?! What hurts?!"

Dean's sitting in his car (I assume it's his; a black vintage impala) and he's clearly upset. He turns the key in the ignition and other than smoke suddenly spewing from the tailpipe, nothing happens.

"Sam! What did you do to her?!" He groans as he steps from the car and gently pets the hood. Sam smirks, sighing dramatically.

"I didn't do anything to the car Dean. But whatever's wrong, you can fix it when we get back."

Camie's ogling their car and I roll my eyes as I nudge her in the direction ours is parked. I pop the trunk and we throw our bags inside. When I turn around I see Sam and Dean (who's looking seriously dejected) coming towards us, bags in hand.

"You ladies mind if we hitch a ride?" Dean asks with what I guess is his attempt at a sexy grin.

"Sure, no problem. We got the room," Camie answers for me. I just shrug my shoulders; I'm fine with anything except. . .

"HEY!" I yell when I see my sister heading for the driver's seat, keys dangling from her fingers. "Nuh-uh, give me the keys." She gives me a look somewhere between a bitch face and puppy dog eyes.

"Come on Taylor! I can drive just fine." I walk over to her throwing on my own bitch face.

"If you can lift your arms over your head then I'll let you drive," I say, knowing that there's no way in hell that she can with that injury. She looks like she's gonna complain, but just hands me the keys and climbs in at the passenger door. The Winchesters luggage joins our own and after saying good-by to Bobby, we all take seats in the car.

**Dean POV**

I know I'm not the best about accepting the modern age, but this time it's justified. These girls drive a friggin' _electric car_! And I'm pretty positive that the majority of what we're listening to (and have been for the past hour) is not music.

Sam is of course thrilled about the car, and is relentlessly pelting the sisters with questions about their gas mileage and how long it runs for. _Honest to God! I'm gonna rename him Samantha if he doesn't cut it out! _ Another of their nameless 'noise' songs comes on and I've finally had enough.

"What do you even call this stuff?! Cause' it's NOT music!" I have to raise my voice, because the volume was turned up with the song change. Camie turns it down a little and swivels in her seat.

"It's called goth music. This song is 'Glowsticks, Neon, and Blood' by Incubus, and is in the subgenre of Industrial/cyber," she says with a smirk at the disgusted look on my face. I know Sam's not enjoying it either, but once more I'm being burned alive by his glare.

"Dean," he hisses (no, I swear to God, he _hisses)_, shooting apologetic glances at our companions. I sigh heavily as I'm forced to sit through a song I'm told is called 'Bela Lugosi's Dead' before a song comes on that restores my faith in humanity.

Blue Oyster Cult 'Don't Fear the Reaper' starts playing and I let out an audible sigh of relief, ignoring the return of the Sam glare. Taylor starts laughing, so it's clear that I didn't piss her off, which leads to me giving Sam a pointed look.

We drive for another couple of hours till she sees a station offering a plug in for electric cars. I open the door, stretching out my legs and hearing the satisfying snap from my knees. Camie's already out and leaning against the car smoking a cigarette. Her eyes close as she puffs away, smoke twisting through the chill air.

Taylor steps from the car, notices her sister smoking and, nose wrinkling in disgust says, "Really Camie? That's so gross. I'm not gonna bathe you when you're too sick to take care of yourself!"

Camie just rolls her eyes and opens her mouth, releasing a giant white cloud. Sam and I look at each other, both thinking the same thing; _It's like looking in a mirror._

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPSNPS

_**Thanks for reading, I'll try to upload again soon! PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks *waves***_


	6. Chapter 6

_**OH MY GOSH! I'm so sorry about how long this took me *bows deeply*. Finals and Christmas hit me hard haha. . . okie-dokie, so here we go!**_

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

**Recap**

Taylor steps from the car, notices her sister smoking and, nose wrinkling in disgust says, "Really Camie? That's so gross. I'm not gonna bathe you when you're too sick to take care of yourself!"

Camie just rolls her eyes and opens her mouth, releasing a giant white cloud. Sam and I look at each other, both thinking the same thing; _It's like looking in a mirror._

**Dean POV**

We pull into a crappy Bates motel wannabe, and Sam and Camie head inside to get us adjacent rooms. Taylor pops the trunk and we start setting bags on the ground. My eyes drift to her face and try to gauge if she's in the mood to answer questions. _Whatever, if she doesn't want to answer, that's up to her._

"So," I start, trying to sound both not too interested as well as congenial. "Did Bobby start taking care of you right after your parents died?" I'm a little concerned that I crossed some sort of invisible line when there's no immediate response, but a few seconds later I hear her sigh.

"Nah, our uncle took us in. He was a hunter, introduced us to the life."

I nod my head, but one word in particular sticks out to me. "He _was_ a hunter? Did he get out of the life?" I ask, even though I know he's probably dead; no one is truly able to quite being a hunter.

The smile she gives me is sad, but the sadness is replaced with anger in her eyes. "That sunova bitch died ages ago." Despite my best efforts, I recoil slightly from the venom in her voice. She must have caught the movement, 'cause she quickly shoots me an apologetic look.

Just as I'm about to ask her about it, Sam rejoins us, Camie trailing behind him. "We got room 20," Sam says, passing me a rectangular key card. Camie passes Taylor a similar card.

"19," she adds, and Taylor nods taking the offered card. We each grab a couple bags and head for the rooms.

While Sam's unlocking our door, I stop Taylor when she walks past me. "This conversation isn't over," I whisper, giving her a look that leaves no room for objection. Taylor just stares at me for a second before pushing me out of her way. She heads over to Camie who's fumbling with their key and muttering curse words. She grabs the card from her struggling sister and opens the door.

With one last look at me, she steps into their room throwing over her shoulder, "See you in the morning," before the door is closed with a certain finality.

**Taylor POV**

I may have been a little snippy with Dean. But I won't tolerate him or anyone else _telling, _not asking, _telling_ me what to do. Which is basically what he just did, I mean, that look he gave me? Please! I shake my head in mild annoyance as Camie claims the bed closest to the bathroom. She takes one of the bags from me and slides it under the foot of her bed. _Ah, must be the weapons,_ my mind registers as I remember that she was the one who had packed them earlier.

"So, what do you think of the Winchesters?" Camie asks, taking off her shoes to reveal mismatched socks with more holes than sock. "I noticed you were a little . . ." she pauses and makes a face as she tries to think of the word, ". . . short, with Dean just now. Did something happen while I was getting our room? 'Cause I can kill him if you want."

I just roll my eyes. "Shut-up! I like them just fine. Dean was just being a bossy jerk. Go take a shower kay?" Camie snorts, grabbing her stuff and heading for the bathroom.

"Speaking of being a bossy jerk . . . " She mutters, and I chuckle as I start unpacking. I hear the water turn on right before there's a knock on the door. My forehead scrunches in confusion and I quietly reach for the gun that's tucked into the back of my pants. Gingerly holding it in front of me, I undo the lock and keeping the chain in place, slowly open the door.

Sam and Dean are standing awkwardly on the sidewalk in front of our room, and Sam smiles at me when he sees me peering at them. "Sorry for the lateness, but can we come in?" he asks, puppy dog eyes on full display. I sigh heavily and slide the chain back, opening the door fully.

Turning back into the room, I take a seat on Camie's bed, setting my gun on the side table and watching as the boys take seats facing me. None of us start talking immediately, the silence only broken by the sound of running water from the bathroom.

After a minute or two, Sam tries to inconspicuously nudge Dean with his elbow. I raise my eyebrow in curiosity as Dean shifts uncomfortably before meeting my eyes. "Look, I'm sorry if I sounded like a dick out there. But I would like to know more about who I'm helping . . . Sammy here says I've got trust issues," he jokes, trying to lighten the mood a bit. It works and I chuckle.

"Yeah, sure. Considering the job, I'd be confused if you did trust us." They both relax a little when I make it clear that I'm not upset.

Just then, the bathroom door opens and Camie comes out in only her underwear and a tank top, hair still dripping and soaking into her shirt. She's got a towel in her hands and is patting her face dry, so she doesn't notice her audience.

"Taylor, do you have a hair dryer? 'Cause I don't . . ." She trails off as she removes the towel and looks up noticing the brothers for the first time. There's a moment of silence as we all just stare at each other, before she clears her throat. "Well . . . awkward," she states, turning around and closing the door behind her once more. I slowly lower my head into my hands. _Why couldn't I have been blessed with a normal sister!_

When I glance up again, both brothers look like they're just barely holding back laughter. They lose the battle though when Camie bangs on the wall yelling, "Taylor! Hairdryer!"

Rolling my eyes, I snatch my hairdryer from my suitcase and open the bathroom door, shoving it through before taking my seat on the bed again. Deans the first to regain control, and we settle into a comfortable silence that's quickly shattered when he frowns, remembering our previous conversation. "About what we were talking about earlier . . . Will you tell me how you ended up with Bobby?" My smile falters, and I see Sam looking between the two of us, clearly trying to figure out the reason behind the tension in the room.

I purse my lips, readying myself to refuse. "Sure, we can tell you. But I doubt you're gonna like it," Camie's voice sounds from behind me and I turn to look at her as she comes up to my side, resting her arm on my shoulder. _At least she's dressed this time around,_ I think when I take in her sleep shirt and long pajama pants.

Sam looks like he finally understands what's going on, while Dean nods his head solemnly. "I figured. But I think we're more understanding than most about how some people's lives are screwed to hell," he intones.

Camie takes a seat next to me and grins. "Well then, here's our story boys."

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

_**Alrighty folks! That's all for right now. PLEASE REVIEW! It keeps me writing :] Slight cliffhanger, but that's to keep you reading!**_


End file.
